Ghosts Again
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: Lance has another dream about his past attacker and again, Keith isn't there to help him through it. At least this time, he'll be home later. [Part 2 of the Nightmares series]


**Categories:** Gen, M/M

 **Relationship:** Keith/Lance

 **Characters:** Lance, Keith

 **Additional Tags:** More of Raven's bad dreams being projected onto Klance, Nightmares, Lance really just wants to move on, me too buddy, Short drabble is short, this is literally just to help me work through my own issues, Part Two, mentions of abuse, delusions of being domestic on Earth, Bad Dreams

 **Language:** English

 **Published to Ao3:** 2017-08-16

* * *

 **Notes:**

Okay, so seriously, I am getting real sick of these dreams just kinda popping up unannounced and fucking with me like this. Because like, seriously subconscious, you had three straight fucking days you could have done this to me and I'd have been fine, but nooooo, can't do that. At least my husband is back from deployment for now, so I can get cuddles from him when he gets home.

Anyway, I may do a follow up chapter later or not, I dunno. It kinda depends on if I tell my husband when he gets home or not. He can have some pretty stressful days and I don't like adding to that stress if I can avoid it.

Since it's the second one I'm not quite as shaken about it, so I'll probably reply to comments if you leave any, but if I don't please don't be offended. This is just a hard topic for me and writing it like this is how I cope.

This one is un-beta'ed too. Sorry for the lack of beta'ed vld content I've been putting out lately. I'll try to get better on that.

~ Evi

* * *

He had just left when it had happened. _Of course_. Is all Lance could think when he awoke from his nightmare. His breathing was even, and his heart rate wasn't accelerated, but he still felt that twinge of fear in his gut. Why did the universe hate him? Why was it constantly hurting him when he didn't have his support system to help him? It had been another one about his past abuser. He and Keith had been back on Earth, in a nice home that they were calling their own. The walls were white, and the door was light. He tried to close and lock it, as per his habit upon entering his home, but the door didn't want to co-operate. Keith was all the way across the room when he saw _him_ walk up the front steps. He looked just the same as Lance had seen him last. Old and greying but still decently built. His tan skin still stretched across his frame in a way to suggest he might not have been as old as he was. The smile on his lips, the hint of teeth, it spoke more to Lance's fear than even the look of determination in his steel eyes.

Lance struggled more with the door, pushing and holding it closed with his full body as he fought with the deadbolt to actually work, but the damn thing just keep spinning and never locking into place. He was panicking the closer the older man got to his door. He was calm and never once spoke, but that didn't help to ease Lance's fears. By the time the man finally did reach the door Lance was calling out to Keith across the room;

"Keith, help me! Come over here!" His voice sounded muted to his own ears but Keith still sprinted over at the call of his name and Lance let him take over as he moved to crouch behind the small white glass sofa table just besides the door. There was a long window next to the door on the other end of the table and Lance could still see the man smiling outside through it as he fought against Keith's strength, pushing back on the door. There was a small crack between the doorjamb and the actual door, and Lance watched in horror as the man slid his foot effortlessly into the space to keep Keith from actually closing it before reaching his arm in. Lance couldn't even begin to tell you why there was suddenly a body pillow of Hatsune Miku against his window, or why for some horrific reason the man was reaching for it, but he'd be damned if he let this man steal anything else from him. With a strength he didn't know he had he launched himself at the man, pulling the end of the pillow with his hands and kicking at the man's arm with his right leg.

"You're not allowed to be here!" being the only words he can manage to let spill from his lips. Keith was still struggling with the door, but he also wasn't really helping Lance much with fending off the attacker. He felt helpless as suddenly he was being yanked towards the door again, closer and closer still to that crack. Closer to that smile. Closer to that man who he hadn't once thought of in years, and now, now he was suddenly popping up? Rational Lance knew that he was safe. Rational Lance knew that there was no way his ex-step-grandfather could get to him this far out. But dream Lance? Dream Lance was scared out of his mind and felt like he was fighting for his life. His struggle was quiet since the volume on all the sounds coming from Lance's mouth as he fought for this pillow seemed to have been turned down to three from the blaring ninty-nine he wished it were.

He doesn't remember an actual resolution when he wakes up. His eyes just opening to stare at the empty spot in the bed where Keith had been not even three hours ago. He knew that he could have probably called him, or sent him some sort of message that it had happened. But what would that accomplish? Keith would be back at the castle later that evening, and if Lance still felt vulnerable, maybe he would tell him about it. But he still hadn't told Keith about the first dream, and he didn't really want to open that can of worms. Talking about it. Acknowledging it aloud, it felt like letting his fears win. But he also knew that he needed to tell Keith that it was happening. That he maybe needed some extra cuddles that night before bed. Until Keith came home though, it was a moot point.

Rolling back over onto his other side, Lance took a deep breath, in and out through his nose, and tried to go back to sleep. It was still early and Lance didn't really want to start his day on such a low note. Hopefully, he could get some more rest and put this whole thing behind him.

* * *

 **Notes:**

So seriously, I have no clue about the Miku pillow, but that was what was there, it was probably the one thing I can laugh about in the whole dream haha. Like, I have a Suzaku pillow (from Code Geass) so I mean, if that had been there, it'd make sense, but Miku? She's not even my favorite vocaloid, I much prefer Len. So I guess that's a mystery. Oh well. I'm just glad this dream was less intense than the last one.


End file.
